


追星笔记

by ketchupwheel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupwheel/pseuds/ketchupwheel





	追星笔记

孔雪儿饭圈观察

—— 雪国建造过程实录

声明：本人入坑时间处于孔雪儿“黑料”第一次被曝出后全网网暴声势减弱时期，也就是主题曲直拍放出以后。本文将着眼于微博和豆瓣小组两个饭圈集中地进行讨论。

一.风波汇总

由于青春有你2开播时孔雪儿被曝出“小三”黑料，导致人气滑铁卢，所以在二月和三月初期吸粉不多。值得一提的是，节目初期微博网友将当时同样恶评缠身的虞书欣与孔雪儿拉了一对cp，这对cp人设为“作精 ✖️ 绿茶”，起名为“欣风雪雨”并开通超话，引来了一批看热闹的黑粉。三月中后旬后援会整理了澄清，孔雪儿主题曲直拍放出，暴风吸粉。与此同时，随着节目的播出，孔雪儿与虞书欣人设反转，变成“人美心善富家子弟” ✖️ “外婊内憨笨蛋美女”，初期看热闹的路人黑粉全部真情实感入坑。然而好景不长，在首轮排名公布之前，被第二次发通告曝出黑料，并放出聊天记录，试图证明孔雪儿插足他人感情，后来被发现聊天记录被故意打乱顺序，颠倒黑白。四月二十一日，孔雪儿粉丝后援会会长聊天记录曝出，疑似贪污集资，后被澄清，后援会重组。当日晚上，当局传来消息，0点过后严禁粉圈私下集资，各家粉丝后援会疯狂号召集资。

二.粉丝类型

孔雪儿的粉丝类型大致可分为原蜜蜂少女队的粉丝、由cp入坑的腐唯、各圈爬墙来的粉丝、慕名而来的同人文（涩文）爱好者。孔雪儿粉丝组成比例不同于其他家粉丝（鉴于本人的观察），腐唯极多，几乎无毒唯（大概也与早期的全网黑有关），故而粉圈氛围自由和平（天天舞黄），提倡人人平等，粉丝平均年龄较高，所以集资能力尚可但数据打投略差。

三.雪国IP

雪国概念起源于四月九日孔雪儿与赵小棠（同公司）的集资前动员，由微博博主“陀思拖鞋夫斯基”发出的一篇动员短文，“凛冬将至，雪国永不认输”。

四月十日，微博博主“永生裡仿生冰块”发博将雪国分为四个城镇“茶镇”“猪镇”“土镇”

“壮镇”。起因是粉丝纷纷抱怨孔雪儿长着一张绿茶脸内核却很傻，且以前在抖音快手上发的视频奇土无比，还自曝本人外号为“孔大壮”。是根据粉丝偏好不同而建立的四个城镇。后来部分粉丝将黑料曝出的聊天记录中孔雪儿的话截出作为表情包自嘲玩梗，四月十三日，由于微博博主“金世正旗舰店”发在超话中的雪语课教学而一炮走红，收入进雪国语录，被尊为雪国通用语言。

博主“永生裡仿生冰块”于四月十四日对四个城镇加以完善，普及了地域划分和雪国宪法。当天，猪镇“养猪日记bot”建立。

四月十五日，雪国四镇进行集资battle竞选首都，猪镇胜出，从此定都猪镇。

同日，“雪国风土人情bot”建立，旨在分享孔雪儿lofter精品文学和各镇宣传作品。

四月十七日，“雪国百科”建立，负责更新科普雪国词条。

四月十九日，由于前队友家粉丝引战，雪国紧急成立“暴雪”“冰雹”两个编外小镇，负责反黑。

同日，“雪国编年史bot”建立。

四月二十日，微博博主“永生裡仿生冰块”颁布雪国宪法1.0版全国基本法；博主“陀思拖鞋夫斯基”说明冰雹镇和暴雪镇的区别。

同日，“雪国编年史bot”发布雪国舆图第一版。

四月二十一日，“雪国编年史bot”发布雪国舆图第二版并宣布成立监察院，各镇镇旗展出，号召发展经济建设。微博博主“窈雪之华”开始游戏建模，建造三维雪国大陆。

当日晚上，微博博主“空气卧底”建立雪国教育部，提倡每天自习室内学习时长倒数三名转天负责数据打投。

四月二十二日，微博博主“永生裡仿生冰块”建立教育部分部。博主“渡边梨加”创造“雪人杀”（雪国版狼人杀）游戏规则。

四月二十三日，微博博主“雪国编年史bot”开启雪国分镇测试，公布雪国公民居住证申请条件。


End file.
